Technical Field
The present invention relates to a room heater including a room-temperature detecting means (a detector which detects a room temperature) and a control means (a controller) configured to control temperature by adjusting an amount of heat to be provided to room air according to a difference between a detected temperature detected by the room-temperature detecting means and a predetermined set temperature.
Related Art
As this kind of room heater, JP 2009-150591A discloses a room heater in which a control means is coupled to a thermostat that is also coupled to other appliances. The thermostat includes a second room-temperature detecting means provided independent of a first room-temperature detecting means of the room heater. The thermostat is configured to output an on-command when a detected temperature detected by the second room-temperature detecting means becomes a predetermined first reference temperature or below, and to output an off-command when the detected temperature detected by the second room-temperature detecting means becomes such a predetermined second reference temperature or above, or when the thermostat is manually operated to be switched off, the second reference temperature being set higher than the first reference temperature. On receiving an on-command from the thermostat, the control means operates the room heater, and on receiving an off-command from the thermostat, the control means stops the room heater. The room heater disclosed in JP 2009-150591A is further configured to update a set temperature of temperature control when an on-command from the thermostat is received again according to a difference between a detected temperature detected by the first room-temperature detecting means of the room heater on receiving the off-command from the thermostat and the set temperature.
The control means of the room heater can only receive the on-command and the off-command from the thermostat and cannot recognize the first reference temperature and the second reference temperature set in the thermostat. Therefore, in order to prevent the temperature control from being carried out by the set temperature that has already been set without relation to a room temperature even if the temperature of the room air has already been elevated, e.g., to the second reference temperature when the off-command was outputted from the thermostat, the above-described known room heater is arranged to update the set temperature.
There are cases where, when not much time has passed since the receiving of the on-command and therefore the room temperature has not been elevated much, the thermostat is manually operated to be switched off so that the control means of the room heater receives the off-command. In this case, the first room-temperature detecting means detects a temperature lower than the set temperature. Therefore, in the above-described known room heater, the set temperature will be updated to a lower temperature. Further, since it is impossible on the side of the room heater to recognize the first reference temperature and the second reference temperature. When the on-command is received again, the temperature control is carried out at the low temperature, whereby the user is made to feel uncomfortable.